Letters to the dearly departed
by SibunAmber
Summary: Spin off/sequel to suicide notes! The kids responses to the suicide notes! Please send in which note and whose response to it you want me to do next!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! It's Abby! I know I haven't been on in forever but I've been extremely busy and so yea. I found some inspiration for some new stuff so that will be up soon! Here is a kind of spin off of my suicide notes story. it is like what the others would write in reponse to the note like a letter system. kind of their response to the suicide. Here is ambers first because it was easiest to come up with. Also this is going to be allies letter to amber based on what amber said in the note.

Dear amber,  
I know you won't be reading this. You're up in heaven where you belong. My therapist said this would be a good way to help "heal the wound". Did you know I need a therapist now? You probably are watching me even now, peering over my shoulder as I write. Or maybe you're off in heaven looking at shoes or make up or, dare I say, other guys.  
You might be shaking your head. If you were here you would probably roll your eyes and say of course not. Reassure me that I was perfect. But apparently I wasn't good enough. Because if I was enough you would have hung on. Did you even stop to think for a moment how badly this would affect me? Or did you just go ahead and do it?  
Nina had a panic attack because of what you did. She hyperventilated and passed out. We had to take her to the hospital where she went into a coma. Amber , you put some one in a coma. She nearly died. Patricia cried. Patricia. She never cries. Ever. And yet she cried for you. Fabian fell down a flight of stairs when he heard the news and couldn't stand. Even joy cried.  
And then there's me. I am sitting here now in my weekly hospital mandated therapy. That's right. I went insane. Its been 3 months. To you it's probably been a blink. No time at all. But so much has happened. So much.  
I miss you amber. We all miss you. We might hate you from time to time, but we all want you back. Even Jerome cried at your funeral even though he tried to hide it. And don't worry. Your dress was beautiful. You were wearing your favorite pink one. It looked amazing. You looked amazing.  
It's been three months and I still can't grasp it. Why would you do that? Why would you even consider that? You could have talked to me or Nina or even Fabian. The others might judge you but you off all people should know I never would. And Nina certainly wouldn't. We all love you amber. We just can't bear it.  
I miss you so much. Your smile, your laugh, you comments, your impeccable tastes. Everything, from your hair to your eyes to your personality. I think I can get through this. I just wish I didn't have to.  
- Alfie

So review and tell me what you think. Also you can check out my YouTube channel at either renessie101artemis or Fangirlingtillthemornin. Thanks!


	2. Fabian to Nina

hey y'all! It's me again! So here is Fabian's to Nina. Please submit requests for the next one!

Dear Nina,  
Hi. If this were a normal letter, this would be where I would ask you a stupid question and then answer one you gave me. I would write some pointless crap about my life an ask meaningless questions along the way only to end it with a short hope to see you soon or looking forward to your reply. But this isn't any old letter.  
Before we start, I only have one question. Nothing to do with why or how or did you realise. No , I won't be stereotypical. While those questions are on my mind a more meaningful one presses me. How could you think we ever forgot you? I would never forget you. You can't blame everyone else for your problems. And yet you still laid that burden on us like a steel blanket, one so heavy none of us can escape. We love you Nina. All of us, even if we don't always show it we still love and care for you. Every single person cried. Even joy , Jerome, and Eddie. Mick cried when we talked to him.  
What were you thinking? I know you knew how this would affect us. You're smart enough to figure that out. Or at least you were smart enough before. This was just plain stupid. Do you even care? You might know but do you honest to god care? Because from where I'm standing this is not caring. This is not how a girl who solved ancient Egyptian mysteries for fun while maintaining a scholarship and relationships would act. This is not how an intelligent girl would respond to life's challenges. And over something so stupid. It would have made more sense had you do it during any of the mysteries but now over some jealousy.  
There is no sense denying it, it was jealousy. Everything doesn't have to be all Nina all the time. People matter. You pushed aside the help we gave you. Alfie tried to be your friend. He told us. But you kept pushing him back. Poor innocent sweet Alfie. What did he ever do? He was trying to help. Was he so discardable that it didn't matter?  
I tried to feel bad. I know you wanted me to feel bad. But I can honestly say that I don't. Not one little but. In fact you should feel bad. You should feel absolutely horrible.  
But I guess you did. That's why you did it after all. I never abandoned you Nina. I loved you. I still love you, even after all of this. You should be smarter than this. But I guess what's done is done. Just know, I still love you.  
XOXO  
- Fabian


	3. Patricia to amber

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! So here is Patricia's response to Amber's suicide! I hope you enjoy it!**

Dear Amber,

Hey. It's Patricia. So, how are you? Stupid question, I know. I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to write about. I just really need to talk to you. I don't know what to say, but if you got to say your part, then I get to say mine.

I remember when I first met you. You moved to Anubis when you were 13, 2 years after me. It was a cold October day and you showed up in tears with 6 big pink trunks and a big fuchsia bow in you curled hair. Your parents kissed you goodbye and drove off in their limo. While we introduced ourselves you smiled a bit and waved at each of us in turn. We weren't friends. When Nina came all those years later we found something to bond over. At first it was our mutual hate of her, but it later became our mutual liking and later friendship with her. Even when the mystery was over and joy was back, we remained closer than before.

I never liked you before because I always saw you as that pink clad Barbie dollesque daddy's girl I first met. But I didn't give you enough credit. You are so much more than that 13 year old girl. You changed so much. You changed my view of you and in the end you changed me. You made me realize people aren't what you think. They shape themselves and adapt when they are put in different circumstances, you have to give them room to do that shaping though before you decide whether or not to like them. You showed me that even the most opposite of people can become friends with just one shared quality, even if that quality is their hate of someone. We didn't get off to a great start but in the end we pulled through stronger than ever.

So then, after all of the changing and experiences we've been through with each other through the years, you can't imagine the shock I felt when we found your note. Why would you do that amber? You were so loved amber, so loved. I cried unfathomable amounts that day. Jerome was even in tears. We couldn't believe you amber. We thought it was some joke you and Alfie we're pulling on us until we told Alfie and he was on the ground crying. I felt so horrible. And I felt so responsible. All the comments, all the names, all the nasty things I had said to you throughout the years, could you see they were just jokes. Just jokes, not meant to be taken seriously. Could you see that amber? They were just jokes and nothing more. Yet you took them so very seriously. I haven't insulted one person since then, not one. I don't want to ever cause that again, and more importantly I don't want to cause this feeling I have every time I look at Alfie, or Nina, or Fabian and see them in such pain, every time I look over at your chair at the table during a meal and see it empty, the guilt and pain I feel every time I see your side of the room in Nina's room without your pink bed or jewelry, to anyone else. I don't want someone to go and do what you did to stop the pain I cause and cause their friends to feel the way I do. I miss you amber.

I hope you are happy now. I hope nothing ever causes you the pain I set upon you again. I hope you are smiling and laughing. I hope you are surrounded by shoes and make up and clothes and pink. I hope you are not in any pain and you are happy up with god. I will remember you amber. Thank you for everything you have ever taught me. I will keep the memories with me forever.

Yours truly,

Patricia.


	4. Amber to nina(1)

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! This is Amber's response to Nina's suicide note number one and let me tell you, this one made me actually cry quite a bit. I hope you like it. Also if you want to request the next one word it like" insert person responding to insert person who committed suicide" that would help. Also just note that while I will attempt to follow requests, I just write whichever one comes to mind at any moment, some of these have actually been written during classes when we aren't doing things or the idea is short handed during activities for later elaboration. Thank you all so much for you continued support and enthusiasm. As always please take a moment to review even if you just type a smiley face, it means a lot that you took time to comment. If you don't want to log in you can review anonymously to, I do allow anonymous reviews. Criticism is welcome at all times even if it is just a flame. Thank you and Enjoy!**

Dear Nina,

Hey it's me amber. How's Heaven? Are you happy with your parents and Sarah? Did you see god and laugh with him? Are you happy up there?

I'm sorry. So sorry, sorry that we didn't try. I wanted you to be happy. I still do want you to be happy. You never asked for much. You always tried to keep us out of the mystery, to keep us all safe. We didn't deserve you and yet we abused you. You were always so nice, comforting me whenever I needed it and never demanding the same or even less in return. And I know it's selfish but I want you here now, because I could really use so comfort.

You looked so beautiful in your dress. It was white, long, and flowy. Not a speck of your make up out of place. I would have done it myself or at least helped but every time I tired, my hands just wouldn't stop shaking and my eyes would be blinded with tears. I miss you so much Nina. I have so many things to say to you. I keep practicing what I'll say to you when I see you again. Sometimes I sit around and talk to you, pretending your still here, and sometimes I think I even hear you responding. There are nights where I sit on my bed, staring at the door waiting for you to walk in which I know is crazy because I'm never going to see you again. I just want you to come in and be my friend. I want to redo our entire time together, from when I met you right up until I sat down to write this down. I wish I could go back and be nice to you from the beginning.

It's entirely fault. I couldn't help you. I wasn't a good enough friend. I didn't deserve you at all. I was too whiny, too obnoxious, and yet you stuck around anyway. I miss you. I miss our sibuna adventures. I miss our late night boy conversations. I miss our little arguments every time I tried to do your make up. I miss you American accent and your odd little sayings. Most of all I miss your kindness.

I am so sorry for everything. For the way I acted, what I said. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you were always there for me. I am sorry for lying, and complaining and gossiping. I'm sorry for hurting you in so many ways when you never did a thing to hurt me. I didn't mean for I to go this far. I wish I could turn back the clocks and undo all the horrible things I did to you.

I miss you so much Nina. I hope you can find it in your heart to accept my apologies. Have fun in Heaven. Remember me.

Sincerely,

Amber


End file.
